Impmon's feelings after that day
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: Impmon isn't over for what he did to Jery. He wants to disapeer so no one would be angry at him for killing Leomon.So they would be happy that they didn't see him anymore. No one wants that to happen so Jery tries to make Impmon feel better.Will it work?


Ok! Here it is! Don't own any Characters The story that I think is so comforting for Impmon! Well, to me...SO WHAT?! Anyway! Here we go! Hope you enjoy it!!!

* * *

It was a month after defeating the D-reaper, leaving this world, then returning to this world and the digimon were back with their tamer Impmon was sitting on a porch at Iye's and Moko's house thinking about the same thing over and over again. 

_"Why did I do it? I made Jeri upset...Everyone hated me...Then when I finally did good...They treated me the way I wanted along...But how could Jerry forgive me...after what I did?...I don't deserve to digivolve...I never deserved it...But I was stupid to believe that I did deserve it...Jeri...I'm sorry what I did to Leomon...To you..."_ Impmon thought. He was completely miserable with his eyes half lidded and strain marks under them.

"Impmon?" Iye asked behind Impmon. Impmon turned to face Iye.

"Oh. Hey, Iye..." Impmon said.

"Is there something the matter?" Iye asked concerned.

"No. I'm just tired that's all..." Impmon said.

"Oh. Ok. Well I'm here if you need me." Iye said.

"Thanks...I'm going to take a walk...See ya later." Impmon said as he slipped off the porch he was sitting on and walked away. He walked for an hour before finding a dock to sit on and rest for a while. He had his knees bent and his wrapped his arms around his legs and started thinking about the same thing he was earlier. Him fighting everyone, then fighting Leomon until he stabbed him, and then Jeri started crying.

_"If I only thought of what could've happened before I did what I had done...I would've stopped what I was doing...But it's to late...Why? Why did I do it?!"_ Impmon said as his gripped his legs tighter and closed his eyes tightly. He thought it was all his fault and he filled with remorse all around. A great deal of remorse. He wished he could slip away and never be heard from again. He continued to stay that way until Jeri stopped from her walk with Henry, Rika, Takato, and the digimon. They were walking with eachother and talking about different things until they saw Impmon with his eyes closed tightly while he shook. They looked conserend. Impmon was a friend now after all. So Jerry said,

"Impmon? Impmon?" Impmon opened his eyes in a jolt and when he saw it was Jeri and the others, he got up and acted normal.

"Are you ok?" Takato asked.

"Ya! Of coarse! Why wouldn't I be?! Hahaha!" Impmon said trying to act normal with his hands on his hips and looked like he was triumphant.

"Well. Ok. Just let us know if you need anything." Jeri said.

"Sure! Ha ha! Of coarse!" Impmon said as the others and their digimon walked away. Impmon sighed and he became miserable again.

_"I'll never tell them my feelings...It's better that way...No one needs to know my feelings..." _Impmon thought sadly as he walked back to Iye's and Moko's house. Jeri looked back at Impmon as she stopped. She knew something had to be wrong. Impmon was never THIS upset.

"Jeri? Jeri what's wrong?" Calomon asked.

"You ok?" Rika asked

"I think Impmon is upset. I don't know why but he looks like he is." Jeri said.

"Your right. He was acting strange..." Henry said.

"Momenti Henry. Let's go after him." Teriermon said.

"I agree. Let's go." Renamon said.

"Ya!" Geomon said as they went after Impmon. Impmon was a block away when he saw the others following him. He started running away but he tripped and the others almost caught up if he didn't get up and started running again. He looked back to see them if they were catching up. Sadly for him. They were.

_"Why are they following me? I know they're trying to help me but...They don't need to know my feelings. They don't need to worry about me...I'm stupid and it's all my fault...I'm sorry...Jeri..." _Impmon thought sadly as he closed his eyes tightly and kept on running. He hid behind a tree as the others kept on running. He sat down as he panted hard. He thought about the whole thing again. He was worried that the others would dislike him. Like before. His heart was in so much pain he grabbed his chest with one hand and clutched it tightly while the other hand shook as it clung to the ground. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth a little bit. He felt so guilty that he thought Jeri disliked him so much deep down. He wouldn't snap out of it until he heard a scream that sounded like Jeri. He opened his eyes in a jolt and remained wide eyed as he turned his head in the direction that Jeri and the others ran and said,

"Jeri!" Impmon got up and started running towards the scream. Jeri was in a digimon's clutches while the others were getting knocked senseless.

"This guys strong! But I don't care! Let's just save Jeri!" Takato said. The digimon kept trying to attack, but the digimon kept knocking them down.

"How are we supposed to get close?!" Henry asked.

"Are we just supposed to sit here and do nothing while our digimon get knocked out?" Rika said. Impmon appeared behind the digimon and then he saw Jeri in the digimon's clutches.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!" Jeri yelled and pleaded, but the digimon didn't want to hear it and slammed the back of it's fist into a wall. Knocking Jeri out.

"JERI! NO!!!!" Takato said as Impmon became intensely angry. The digimon wasn't only make Jeri afraid, but he was causing Jeri harm and making her cry no doubt. Impmon tried to digivole, but he was still tired from the D-reaper, that his digiovolusion didn't work. He had to fight in his regular form.

"Let her down!!!!!" Impmon yelled as he attacked the digimon in the back. Which was it's weak spot. The digimon let out scream and let Jeri go and Takato grabbed Jeri before she hit the ground. Impmon was angry about everything now. He thought that Jeri was gone. Impmon became hypnotized by his anger and kept hitting the digimon. Even though the digimon said 'stop, please!' Impmon was so furious that he didn't listen. Jeri opened her eyes and everyone was relived. Jeri sat up and smiled.

"Oh, thank god!" Rika said relived.

"Jeri!" Calomon said as he grabbed and the back of Jeri's head as he smiled as Jeri giggled.

"We thought you weren't going to be alright." Henry said.

"Good thing you are." Takato said.

"Ya." Teriermon and Geomon said in unison.

"Um...Everyone...Look." Renamon said as she pointed to the two fighters. Jeri turned around and became frightened and wide eyed at what she saw. Everyone did in fact. Impmon was so angry at the digimon he kept pounding it. Jeri started crying and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"**_IMPMON!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!_**" Impmon held his punch and became wide eyed. He heard Jeri's voice and came out of rage mode and when he saw what he did, he became even more wide eyed. He fell back and his hands supported his body. He whimpered at what he did and the digimon ran off. Jeri took a few steps forward until stopping and calling Impmon's name.

"Impmon?" Impmon was afraid to look back and when he saw Jeri crying, he became even more wide eyed. It looked like her crying when Leomon was stabbed.

"Impmon...It's ok...I know you weren't yourself." Jeri said as Impmon got up as he turned to face everybody as he took a few steps back as he shook his head as he turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Impmon, wait!" Jeri said as she ran after Impmon.

"Hey! Wait up!" Takato said as they chased after Jeri. Impmon kept running. He felt nothing right now but frightness, sadness, and even more remorse and guilt. His heart felt nothing but pain and sorrow. Nothing to him seemed right or wrong anymore.

_"I've done it again...What's wrong with me? Again I caused Jeri to cry...I'm probably hated even more...I'm sorry...Everyone..." _Impmon said as darkness covered his eyes and a tear escaped them. Impmon finally ran out of breath and had to stop. Everyone caught up with Impmon and Jeri was the first to speak.

"Impmon?"

"Leave me alone..." Impmon said sadly.

"Not until we help you." Jeri said.

"Jeri's right." Takato said.

"Please leave me alone." Impmon said as he turned and when he did everyone went wide eyed because Impmon was crying. His eyes were filled with guilt and sorrow. He looked down as darkness covered his eyes again.

"I did it again..." Impmon said as the others and their digimon looked confused. What was Impmon talking about?

"I've hurt another digimon, like I hurt Jeri when I destroyed Leomon...Jeri...you must hate me...I destroyed Leomon and now you don't have a partner...Which is why I don't deserve to digivolve...How could you ever forgive me? Jeri I'm...I'm sorry..." Impmon said sadly. Everyone looked sadly. So that's what Impmon was talking about. It was so sad to remember the whole thing. Impmon remembered everything again and he became in greater pain and he grabbed his head with both his hands and closed his eyes tightly as he started shaking and continued to cry, but he cried even harder and he wished he'd forget the whole thing, but he couldn't. Jeri hated to see Impmon like this. So Jeri walked over and knelt down beside Impmon and gave him a hug. Impmon became wide eyed as he let go of his head as his hands fell next to his head with tears still falling from his eyes, then he closed his eyes tightly.

"Impmon...I don't hate you...No one does...I really didn't like and hated it when you stabbed Leomon but...you weren't the same...I know you weren't you...Leomon would know that too...It's ok...Please...no more crying...I mean the things I said...I also mean it when I say that your the most gentle and kind person that I know now like Calomon and Takato and everyone else...I mean it...I truly mean it..." Jeri said as Impmon became wide eyed and they were very wide. Tears still fell from his eyes but he smiled as his eyes fell half way. Jeri meant everything she said. He felt like the pain was eased in his heart. He didn't feel guilty or sad anymore. He closed his eyes as Jeri smiled. Everyone did in fact. A while passed and snow started fall as Jeri and Impmon separated and smiled at eachother. The others walked over and smiled. Then they noticed it started to snow hard

"It's dark and it's starting to snow hard...How are we going to get home?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Takato said.

"I don't care for this town when it gets DARK!!!" Geomon said as everyone looked at Geomon with their eyebrows up and down.

"Cause um...you know... it's hard to know were I'm going..." Geomon said embarrassed.

"Impmon!!!" Iye and Moko yelled as they stopped in front everyone.

"Oh. Hey Iye and Moko. Sorry that I worried you." Impmon said.

"It's ok. By the way...How are you guys going to get home? It's snowing pretty hard." Iye said.

"Who knows..." Henry said.

"How about you guys stay at our house for the night? You can call your parents when you get there." Moko suggested.

"I guess." Jeri said as they all walked back to Iye's and Moko's house. When there, everyone called their parents and had some hot chocolate.

"I don't think this snow is going to let up anytime soon..." Jeri said.

"Ya...Well we can just stay here like Iye and Moko said." Calomon said.

"Yup." Geomon said.

"Impmon? You ok?" Jeri asked.

"Ya. I'm just tired that's all." Impmon said.

"Oh. Ok." Jeri said as she smiled as Impmon smiled back. Impmon felt a lot better aswell. He didn't feel sad and guilty anymore. That had been cured and his heart had felt acompanied with the friends he made. He didn't want to fade away anymore. He felt so tired that after he put his hot cup of coco down after taking a drink, he fell asleep. No one noticed until Jeri noticed him sleeping. She smiled at the fact that he never slept so peacefully. He didn't snore he just breathed quitely through his mouth. Everyone smiled as Iye covered him with the blanket to make him feel warmer. Impmon moved at the sudden warmth of the blanket, but he smiled and continued to sleep. Everyone smiled and they got under their blankets and fell asleep. Jeri took a look at Impmon until falling asleep and she smiled with her eyes half lidded. Knowing Impmon was happy and feeling that he had friends made Jeri happy. She smiled as she finally fell asleep. Impmon felt like he was with an even bigger family then before. He slept and it was the most peacful sleep he ever had.

* * *

Ok! END! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! BYBYE!!!!!!! 


End file.
